


The Vampire and the Alchemist

by SpaceButterflies



Series: Vampire AU because why not [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, idk if it needs a proper warning or not, it's vampire time babey, just two lonely kids not being lonely anymore, please let me know, there's violence and mentions of blood but it's not super graphic so, uuuh quirin is there but only like... a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceButterflies/pseuds/SpaceButterflies
Summary: Rapunzel's been alone for a very long time. She likes being alone. That is until a very peculiar boy comes to her cottage and reminds her that it's nice to have a friend.
Relationships: Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: Vampire AU because why not [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145609
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	The Vampire and the Alchemist

**Author's Note:**

> me? not writing the next chapter of peev in order to write vampire stuff? More likely than you think.
> 
> Listen guys, I just... I love vampires.... I love them so much and i was thinking about Vampires the other day and we were talking about Freckled Siblings in the scar server and... Here we are....
> 
> please enjoy

“What are you doing out here?”

Rapunzel has lived in these woods for centuries and very rarely does a human manage to stumble upon her cottage. In fact, most would avoid these parts under the assumption that the woods were haunted. On occasion, there was the stray hunter who stumbled across her cottage, but never after dark.

No one ever came into the woods at night.

But this boy… This boy with hair as dark as the night, a dusting of freckles across sunkissed cheeks, staring at her with curious bright blue eyes, stood on her doorstep without a hint of fear in the early hours of the night.

“Are you lost?” she asked, hiding her concern.

“Nope!” A lopsided grin split across his face, which only confused her further. Did he come here on purpose? Does this kid have a death wish? Rapunzel stood perfectly still, not daring to move as the human boy eyed her up and down. “You know, the legends made you out to be a monster, but… You don’t look like one.”

“And just how many monsters have you seen before?”

“Well… My mom could get pretty scary when she got angry,” The boy frowned briefly before he smiled again and politely held out his hand. “My name’s Varian!”

Rapunzel stared at his hand, and then looked at him with suspicion. “I’m Rapunzel,” She took his hand with caution, emerald green eyes darting to the forest behind him. She couldn’t sense anyone else… Did he come alone? “Now,” her grip on his hand tightened, her fingernails biting into tender flesh. “What are you doing here, Varian? You know what I am, don’t you? So why did you come looking for me?”

“I wanted to see for myself that the big bad vampire who lives in the woods was real or not,” he answered nonchalantly. “But you don’t exactly look the part.”

Rapunzel’s eyes turned crimson and she pulled the human boy close. “How about now?” she flashed her fangs, and she can feel his heart begin to race inside his chest.

But— The way his eyes sparkled told her it wasn’t out of fear.

“You really _are_ a vampire! This is incredible! I thought you were just some story my parents told me to keep me from wandering too far in the woods, but you’re _real!_ Oh, I have so many questions!”

“W-Wait a minute!” Rapunzel sputtered. “H-How are you not— You’re supposed to be scared!”

“Why?” He asked, genuine confusion crossing his face.

“Why— I’m a _vampire_ ,” she released him and showed him her fangs again. “You know, the terrifying bloodthirsty monster? I could kill you, you know!”

“Yeah, but… You’re not scary,” he said. He gave her an accusing look and crossed his arms. “Besides, I know if you really wanted to hurt me, you would have done so the second you knew I was here.”

Okay, while it was true that she could have easily done away with him before he even had the chance to blink, being told she wasn’t scary hurt a little. 

“I’m not in the mood to hurt you, that’s all,” she said with a slight pout. Not scary… People fear her very existence! They have for centuries! Was this boy just incredibly brave or was he stupid?

“So tell me, Miss Terrifying Bloodthirsty Monster,” Varian began. “Why do you live all the way out here?”

“Because out here, no one bothers me,” she answered, giving him an accusing look.

“Ah, right, of course…” he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his feet. He frowned and looked back up at her. “But don’t you get lonely?”

“What?” Rapunzel blinked, taken aback by his question.

“Living out here all by yourself for all this time… Aren’t you lonely?”

Rapunzel didn’t answer him straight away. When was the last time she spoke with anyone? Anyone who wasn’t trying to drive a stake through her heart, anway. She’s spent so long, holed up in her cottage… Alone. But— But she liked it that way! After so long, she’s gotten used to the quiet, she’s gotten used to not having anyone to talk to. She’s gotten used to being alone.

“I _like_ being alone,” she said, arms crossed. She looked up at the darkening sky and frowned. “You should go, it’s getting dark.”

“But—”

“Your parents will worry,”

“My father won’t even notice I’m gone,” was his response. “And even if he did, he won’t care.”

Rapunzel frowned at the statement and allowed her eyes to drift to the woods. Already they looked dark and foreboding, unwelcoming to any who entered. It would be so easy for the boy to get lost, and—

“You can stay here for the night,” she said before she could stop herself.

“Really?” the boy's voice cracked as he expressed surprise.

“Yes, but come sunrise you need to leave, understand?”

“Yes, of course!”

Rapunzel couldn’t keep herself from smiling as she stepped aside to allow him inside the cottage. She followed him inside and closed the door, and then it hit her. She had company! And the place was a mess!

Varian froze when a yellow blur rushed past him. He stood perfectly still, watching as his vampire host zipped around the cottage; replacing books back on their shelf, knitting needles and yarn were returned to their basket by the hearth, and paints and paintbrushes were placed carefully in their box. Then she grabbed a broom and within a second the floor had been swept, mopped, polished swept again, and she stood in the center of it all, letting out a tired breath and brushing the hair from her face.

“Phew, sorry about that, I wasn’t exactly expecting company,” she propped her broom against the wall and smiled at him.

“Oh, n-no, it’s okay, I—” Varian closed his mouth when Rapunzel’s eyes widened and she dashed out of the room, only to return a few seconds later with a platter of, out of all things, cookies. He blinked at them and then at her with confusion.

“I like to bake, and I like to think I’m really good at it, but I always make more than I can eat, so they go to waste… But these are fresh! I just made them yesterday!"

Varian grinned and took one of the cookies, taking a bite. “So much for a _terrifying bloodthirsty monster_ , eh?”

Rapunzel scowled, her nose scrunching up at him. “I could drain you dry any time I want,”

“Sure you can,”

“So, Rapunzel, um,” Varian followed her further inside and sat down on a stool by the hearth, Rapunzel taking the seat across from him. “H-How long have you been living here?”

Rapunzel hummed in thought and tapped her chin. “I lost count ages ago but if I had to guess, I’d say four hundred years?”

“Wow,” Varian exhaled. “You’ve must have seen so much throughout your life.”

“Actually… No,” she admitted, a frown on her face. “I haven’t seen anything…”

Varian’s eyebrows furrowed with confusion. “How could you have lived for so long without seeing anything?”

“I’ve been chased away wherever I went… I’ve been hunted… People have tried to kill me…” she trailed off, her lips pressed into a thin line. “But then I found this place, and no one bothered me so I…”

“You haven’t left this college since…” he finished for her, frowning deeply. 

“Well, I _do_ leave every few decades… But… People aren’t exactly… Welcoming.” She twiddled her thumbs. “But besides that… No, I don’t ever leave.”

“But… Don’t you get bored?”

“Oh, no I have plenty to do! I have my painting,” she drew his attention to her walls, and only then did he notice that every inch of them was covered with painted flowers, birds, woodland creatures, and self-portraits. “And I have books to read,” she gestured to her bookshelf, with nothing more than some paintbrushes, a decorative plate, a doll, and three books; a biology book, geology, and cookbook. The books looked old and worn, held together with frayed twine.

Varian hummed, unconvinced that painting the walls and rereading the same three books until they fell apart would be enough to keep anyone entertained for a few days, let alone for four _hundred years._

“What about you?” Rapunzel asked, turning the attention back on him. “What do you like to do for fun?”

“Oh, um, I’m an alchemist!” He answered. A nervous laugh escaped his lips and he rubbed the back of his head. “Or, I’m trying to be anyway… I’m still learning. My… My mom was teaching me, but she got sick, and…” he trailed off, frowning and averting his gaze.

Rapunzel’s hand twitched, itching to reach out and comfort him, but she restrained herself. She frowned, folding her hands in her lap and leaning back in her chair. After a moment she perked up and dashed out of the room, returning seconds later with a chess set.

“Would you like to play?”

“I’d love too,”

Rapunzel was disappointed when the sun began to rise. The night’s always seemed to drag on, lasting hours upon hours, but with Varian to talk too… The time went by within a blink of an eye. She stood in the doorway, seeing him off, and waved back at him when he turned back to smile at her. She watched as he disappeared into the wood, staring until the morning sun caused her flesh to burn and forcing her to retreat inside the cottage.

She sighed with a frown, looking around the empty room before making her rounds, blowing out candles, clearing the chess set, and dowsing the fire before she retired for the morning. 

Another sigh escaped her, and she returned to her bedroom. She’d go to sleep this morning, and come sunset she’d be alone again.

Rapunzel hummed to herself as she painted over one of the few blank spaces on her wall. It was nothing spectacular, just a few swirling vines with moonflowers blooming on them. She dipped her brush in some white paint and went to stroke, but a sudden knock at the door caused her to jump and smear paint where she didn’t want it.

Her eyes flashed red with annoyance and she stood up, her annoyance turning into confusion as she turned to the door.

“Rapunzel?” she heard from the other side. “Are you awake?”

If her heart was still beating it would have skipped a beat. Unable to contain her excitement she rushed over to the door, threw it open, and pulled the boy on the outside into a near bone crushing hug.

“Varian!” she greeted him. “You came back!”

Varian wheezed and gasped in her arms as she squeezed the life out of him. “Can’t breath—”

“Oh!” Rapunzel recoiled, and Varian doubled over and coughed. She brought her hands to her face. “I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

“Never better,” he choked out. He coughed once, twice, three more times before he stood up straight. “I brought you something,”

Rapunzel blinked and watched as he dug in his bag. Not only did he come back, but he brought her a _present?_ She found herself bouncing on her heels with excitement, and her eyes sparkled when he pulled out a book.

“It’s a history book!” he announced, holding it out to her. “I figured since you didn’t get to see how the world has changed over the past few centuries, reading about them is the next best thing.”

Rapunzel beamed and hugged the book to her chest. “I love it! Thank you! Would you like to come in? Today I’m making hazelnut soup.”

“With parsnips?”

“Of course!”

Rapunzel found herself falling into a new routine. She would wake up at sunset, do her housework and wait until Varian would come to visit. Every night, just an hour after sunset he would knock on her door, and every night he would have a new gift. Something she had expressed interest in, new paints and paintbrushes, more books covering all sorts of topics ranging from fantasy to geography, and sometimes the ingredients to try a new recipe together.

Within just a few short months, her shelves were nearly filled for the first time in, well, ever!

“How come your hair is so long?” he asked one evening as he helped her braid it.

She shrugged. “I just wanted to see how long I could grow it.”

Rapunzel had gotten to know Varian better too. Over the past few months, she’s learned so much about him. He was a chatterbox, for instance, once he gets going on a subject he’s passionate about; those being alchemy, science in general, and a series of adventure books he’s fond of, he’ll talk for hours on end about them. She didn’t mind in the slightest, able to listen to him all night.

Turned out he’d been just as lonely as she was since his mother passed away last year. His father was distant and he didn’t have any friends. Any human friends, that is.

She learned that he wanted to help his village, find a way to bring the people hot running water, but he also felt trapped there and wanted to travel, to see the world learn everything he could about it.

“Maybe we can travel together!” He suggested one night. “Think about it, you and me, traveling the countryside in a covered wagon, seeing everything the world has to offer!”

Rapunzel smiled. “That sounds nice,” she said wistfully, setting her chess piece down on the board. “Checkmate.”

It had been six months since Varian had first come to her cottage, and Rapunzel couldn’t imagine him not being there. She knew one day it would come to an end, human lives are so very fleeting, so fragile, which is why she made sure to enjoy every second they spent together.

“What was it like when you were still human?” Varian asked her one night over a game of chess.

Rapunzel had to stop and think, her hand hovered over one of his pawns, ready to claim it. What was it like when she was human? She thought back to her life before, her human life. It was hazy, and she couldn’t make out any faces, but she could remember a man and woman, her parents, she’s sure of it, and there was a man… A man who she loved dearly, who would tenderly brush the hair from her face, and the memory alone was enough to bring a smile to her face.

Red flashed before her eyes. There was a woman. That _awful_ woman. and then she was waking in an empty field. Her dress tattered; the collar stained crimson, the full moon hanging low in the sky, and an unquenchable thirst.

“ _Rapunzel!_ ” A deep voice echoed in her ears. “ _Rapunzel, what are you—_ ” The voice broke off into a scream as more red filled her vision.

A woman’s scream echoed loudly, quickly silenced and followed by weak gurgling, and the all too familiar sound of flesh tearing and red.

“ _Rapunzel—_ ” Another voice, one she would never forget, tried pleading with her. “ _Sunshine, it’s okay, we can—_ ” The voice went silent with another flash of red, and the rusty, salty taste of blood danced on her tongue.

“R-Rapunzel…!” Another voice, a _new_ voice called out to her. It was strained as if it were being choked and—

Rapunzel gasped, forcing herself to the present just before her fangs could break the skin on Varian’s neck. She released him, released his _throat_ and scrambled back, knocking her chair over and pressing herself against the wall. She watched with horror as he coughed, clutching his throat where she had been _strangling_ him not even seconds ago.

“I—” she felt tears well in her eyes. “Varian, I— I didn’t mean—” she stammered, struggling to find the right thing to say. She can smell the fear on him. He’s afraid of her now. “I’m—”

She almost killed him. She almost ripped out his throat just like she had done to so many others in the past. Her fangs had grazed his skin, drawing just enough blood that she could smell it. That she could _taste_ it. 

She took a trembling breath and turned away. She caught sight of the window, it was nearly sunrise. “Y-You should go…”

“Rapunzel—”

“ _Now!_ ” She snapped, eyes crimson and fangs bared. Varian flinched back and it broke her heart. She turned away from him again, listening as he gathered his things and left the cottage in a hurry.

Rapunzel covered her mouth with her hand, stifling the sob that escaped her lips. All those people had been right about her. 

She really was a monster.

Varian didn’t come over the following evening. Or the night after that, or even after that. She didn’t think she would, not after what she did. It was wrong for her to think he would still show up, selfish even, but… A part of her hoped that he would still come back.

Come the fourth evening, Rapunzel was absentmindedly flipping through one of the books he had given her. There was a knock at her door and she paused, placing a ribbon in the book for a bookmark and setting it aside. She made her way to the door and hesitated before opening it, relief washing over her when she saw Varian waiting for her on the other side.

“Hi,” he greeted her with his usual toothy grin. “S-Sorry I haven’t been by in a few days, dad’s had me working the fields and by the time I’m done I’m so tired, I can barely walk straight… But! I brought you some apples!” He showed her a basket full of red fruit. “I figured we could make a pie tonight, and—”

“You came back?” Rapunzel asked with disbelief.

“Yeah? We’re friends, why wouldn’t I?”

“I— I hurt you!”

“Rapunzel, I’m fine,” he insisted. “You didn’t hurt me.”

“But, I _could_ have,”

“Exactly, you could have, but you didn’t. If you wanted to hurt me you wouldn’t have stopped before you did.” Varian smiled at her. “I told you, you’re not scary, so you’re not going to scare me away.”

Rapunzel stared at him, tears welling in her eyes. “What if it happens again?” she mumbled. “What if it happens again and I _can’t_ stop myself?”

“That won’t happen,” he answered, smiling at her. “I trust you, Rapunzel.”

Rapunzel couldn’t help but feel relieved and she wiped her eyes with her knuckles. She let out a laugh. “I still can’t decide if you’re brave or stupid,”

“I like to think I’m optimistic, thank you very much,” he retorted, earning another laugh. “Now are we going to make that pie or not?”

Their routine shifted slightly as the summer turned into fall and Varian had to work the fields in preparation for the harvest. He still came to visit as often as he could, bringing with him cards, imperfect produce that wouldn’t sell at the market, more books, and more paint whenever she ran out. But, with all the extra work he was doing at home, he was tired by the time he got there, and by midnight he was struggling to even keep his eyes open.

Rapunzel didn’t mind it when he would fall asleep during his visits. If anything she was flattered. That meant he trusted her… That despite what she had done a month ago, he still felt safe around her enough to let his guard down and sleep. She would sit in her chair, knitting while humming softly to herself as he slept, and within a few hours he was wide awake again and they carried on with their night as usual.

“Is there anything special you’d like tomorrow?” Varian asked as the two walked back towards his village. It was raining that day, allowing Rapunzel to walk about during the day and see him off, a very rare occasion.

“Hmmm… Not that I can think of,” Rapunzel answered, her arms folded behind her back. She looked at her friend and frowned deeply when he coughed into his fist. A wet, painful sounding cough. “Are you sure you’re alright, Varian?”

“‘M fine,” he said, clearing his throat when his fit came to an end. “It’s just a cough.”

 _Yeah, you’ve been saying that for weeks…_ Rapunzel thought bitterly. Honestly, he needed to start taking better care of himself. She could tell he was getting weaker. That he was overworking himself.

They came to a stop at the edge of the woods. Rapunzel glanced up at the village, taking in the sight of the skyline not too far away. She turned back to Varian when he started having another coughing fit, this one far more violent than the one before. “Varian?”

She reached to put a hand on her shoulder but froze at the scent of blood. She took several steps back and watched as Varian slowly pulled his hand away from his mouth, and she caught sight of red staining his palm and the corner of his mouth.

“Varian—”

“I’m fine,” he said with a forced smile, wiping his mouth and stuffing his hand into his pocket. “I’m okay, I just… Need some water.” He smiled at her and waved with his clean hand. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“... Okay,” Rapunzel forced a smile and waved him off. Her hand dropped to her side once he was out of sight.

Humans aren’t supposed to cough up blood. The scent still lingered in the air and it was driving her mad with hunger. She gazed at the village, stepping out on to the path and out hiding, licking her lips. When was the last time she— No. No, she’s not going to do that.

No, no she had to go. Before she couldn’t stop herself. She turned away and made her way back to her cottage, stopping only when she spotted a hunter aiming a bow at a deer.

The hunter didn’t even see her coming.

Varian didn’t come over that night. It worried her, but with it being this close to winter, she figured his father put him to work in the fields again. Which worried her further. Varian hadn’t told her much about his father, other than he had been distant since his mother died, but surely he wouldn’t put him to work if he knew he was coughing up blood. Right? No father would do that.

Oh, but, Varian was good at hiding things. And if his father didn’t even notice he wasn’t even there most nights, then who’s to say he would notice at all?

But… At the same time, Varian seemed to know something. Whereas most would be startled that they were coughing up blood, he didn’t at all seem to be surprised. Did he cough up blood before? If so, how often? Was he sick? Was he— She shook the thought from her head.

“You’re overreacting, Rapunzel,” she scolded herself. “He’ll be fine…”

Rapunzel was worried. It had been nearly a week since she had last seen Varian. She waited every day for him to come, but he never did. It wasn’t like him, he never went this long without coming by. She told herself that he’s busy with the fields, but… Something told her that wasn’t right, so, on one cold early winter’s night, she stepped out of her cottage.

Snow steadily drifted down from the dark night sky, and Rapunzel was glad she had decided to wear her boots instead of going out barefoot as usual. She stepped out of the woods, letting out a shaky breath as she stared at the village. The last time she stepped foot in the village she was chased away with pitchforks and torches. But that was so long ago… She pulled up her hood and started walking. Maybe things will be different this time.

The village was deathly quiet and looked just as lonely as it felt. There wasn’t a single soul out in the streets, not that it was surprising with it being as late as it was and with the weather turning. She passed by houses, scowling as the curtains were quickly drawn when the residents caught sight of her.

It would seem the local legends about her were still spoken. It humored her, really. If anyone even bothered to try and know her, they would see that she wasn’t the monster they feared her to be. That she wouldn’t break into their homes and steal away their children should they fail to put a crucifix at the windows.

She pulled her cloak tighter and carried on, met with the same treatment every time she passed by an open window. Luckily no one seemed in any hurry to chase her out. Soon, she came across the house she knew Varian lived in. The house with a large apple tree growing a few yards beside it. She walked towards the house and peered through one of the windows, and she wished she hadn’t.

Varian lied in bed, trembling despite being under a thick blanket. A man, his father, she presumed, stood to the side as another man, a doctor, examined him, a medical bag sat opened on the bed.

She watched from the window, watched as the doctor stood up and removed his glasses before he shook his head. Her heart sank into her stomach, and she could see the devastation on the other man’s face.

No, no, no! This couldn’t be happening!

“Isn’t there anything you can do?” she heard Varian’s father ask.

“I’m sorry,” the doctor replied. “It’s too far along, there’s nothing I can do.”

Before the man could say anything in turn, someone called for him and Rapunzel in the shadows. “Quirin! There’s an emergency! The vampire’s been spotted in the village!”

Rapunzel was thankful that someone sounded the alarm that she was in the village. It gave her the chance to sneak inside and speak with Varian. Though she wasn’t sure how much time she had. She quietly approached his bedside, her stomach churning at how pale he was. Humans should never be this pale! She brushed his hair, sticky with sweat, from his brow, and pressed her palm to his forehead.

His skin felt like fire under her palm, and each breath he took sounded so painful to her ears. He whimpered, opened his eyes, and stared at her with confusion. After a few seconds, there was a dim spark of recognition in his eyes.

“Punzel…?”

She smiled and sat down on the side of the bed, careful not to disturb him any further. “Shhh,” she tried to soothe him, moving her hand to cup his cheek. “I’m here.”

He smiled weakly and leaned into her touch. “Thought I’d… Thought I wouldn’t see you again…”

“Of course you’d see me again, silly, we’re friends, aren’t we?” It hurt her to see him like this. To see him paler than a ghost, his once bright blue eyes now dull; the life in them slowly fading.

“‘M sorry, Punzel…” he mumbled. “Broke my promise…”

 _”You and I are going to see the world one day, I promise.”_ Tears stung her eyes as his words echoed in her mind. She shook her head, chasing them away, and blinked back her tears.

“Don’t worry about that right now,” she told him quietly. Her heart ached when he coughed violently into his fist, red staining his hand and the corner of his mouth again, but this time it made her sick to her stomach.

His fit subsided and he took a few weak breaths and tears welled in his eyes as he stared at the ceiling. “You’re going to be alone again…”

That made her cry. Here he is, on death's door, and he’s more concerned about _her._ She shook her head again and held his hand. “No, no, don’t you worry about me,” she told him. “I’ll be okay.”

“I-I didn’t- m-my machines, I didn’t finish them, I-,” he cried, and Rapunzel stroked his cheek in an attempt to comfort him. He was fine with this. He made peace with it. He told himself that when the doctor first examined him a month ago and said it was consumption, the very thing that took his mother from him a year ago. He was _fine_ with it. But—

But he wasn’t! There was still so much he wanted to do! So much he wanted to see- And to learn! He choked on a sob. “I don’t want to die-”

_Turn him, _she thought, and she froze, horrified of herself. _Then he won’t have to die.___

__No, no, she couldn’t! He’s still a kid! She couldn’t curse him to a life of loneliness. She can’t! She won’t!  
_He won’t be lonely,_ she thought to herself. _You won’t leave him like_ she _left you. You’ll guide him, be there for him, keep him from living with the guilt of devouring everyone you love.__ _

__She violently shook her head. How could she even think of something so… So horrid? She couldn’t do it… She won’t do it, she—_ _

__Another cough wracked Varian’s small frame- goodness had he always been this small? And she tightly gripped his hand when his eyes slipped closed. “Varian—”_ _

__He jerked awake, and she could tell he was fighting to stay awake. Fighting so hard out of fear that if he fell asleep he would never wake back up again. He mumbled incoherently, drifting away with each passing second._ _

__Outside, she could hear multiple voices. A mob was beginning to form, and Quirin was at the head._ _

__“You need to… To go…” Varian mumbled weakly. “They’ll… They’ll kill you...”_ _

__Varian was dying and his father wasn’t even here— Searching for and killing her was more important than his own son— She growled. Oh if he were here she’d give them a reason to be afraid of her._ _

__She turned her attention back to Varian as his grip on her hand slackened. “No, no, no, stay with me, Varian,” she gently patted his cheek, and he didn’t even stir._ _

__The mob outside was getting louder. Closer. They were going to find her. Going to kill her, and Varian would die thinking it was his fault—_ _

__No. No, she wouldn’t let any of that happen._ _

__

__Quirin stepped inside his home after a pointless search and made his way to his son's room. The vampire hadn’t been seen in over fifty years, why would it turn up now? He knew it would be a waste of time, he did, but as the village leader, he had no other choice than to lead a search to calm his people, to assure them nothing was there to steal away their children—_ _

__He stood in the doorway to his son's room, his bed empty and the window open. A cold, winter breeze blowing in the curtains and snow that melted on the floor._ _

__

__Varian woke with a sharp intake of breath. He stared at the sky and watched as the snow fell from the heavens above. He felt… He didn’t feel right. There was a burning pain in his neck, and it was spreading throughout the rest of his body._ _

__“Varian..?” A muffled voice called his name._ _

__He couldn’t focus. He was so thirsty. His eyes darted around, taking in the vast empty field covered in white that he lied in. Grass still poked out from the snow, and he could see footprints in the snow. Did he walk here? No… No that couldn’t be right..._ _

__What happened? Why was he out here? _Why was he so thirsty?_ _ _

__Think, Varian! One minute he was in bed. He was _dying._ But now he’s lying on his back, snow piling up around him in an empty field. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up at its owner._ _

__“R-Rapunzel?” he croaked._ _

__“How are… Are you—” she struggled to find the words and tears brimmed her eyes. The corner of her mouth was stained with blood. “Varian, I—”_ _

__“I… D-Did you....”_ _

__“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. Her hands trembled in her lap, and tears shined in her eyes. “I’m so sorry, I…” She put her face in her hands. “I’m sorry, Varian.”_ _

__Varian turned back to gaze at the sky, releasing the breath he had been holding. “Oh…”_ _

__He lied on the cold ground, letting cold chase away the burning pain that spread throughout him. He sat up and placed a hand on his neck where the pain had yet to subside. He could feel the puncture wound, swollen like mosquito bites, but the big difference was the blood that stained his hand when he pulled it away._ _

__He felt dizzy at the sight of it, and he couldn’t help but laugh. Even now, despite having been turned into a vampire, he _still_ couldn’t take the sight of blood. He laughed, and he laughed, and he laughed, falling back onto the snow and pressing the heel of his palms to his eyes as his laughter turned into crying._ _

__Rapunzel lowered her hands and reached out to comfort him, but she stopped herself. It was her fault he was like this now, she’s probably the last person he wanted to see. “I’m sorry,” she said again, hugging her knees._ _

__He shook his head and sat up, wiping his eyes. “I-I’m okay,” he said. “I just… I-I don’t know, I’m actually kind of… Relieved?”_ _

__“Relieved…?”_ _

__“Yeah, I… I know it’s weird but… I told myself I was okay with dying, but… Deep down I was terrified… I-I didn’t want to die without leaving something behind to say I was alive.” he smiled wistfully. “But now I have all the time in the world.”_ _

__He frowned and pulled his knees to his chest when he thought about his father. “I do feel bad for leaving dad though, but… He didn’t start paying attention to me until I was too sick for it to matter…”_ _

__Rapunzel frowned at his statement. She watched him, his once bright blue eyes, that not even an hour ago were dull and lifeless, were now a bright crimson and fixated on the village in the distance. She could see him tremble, but not from the cold and she caught his wrist before he could bolt._ _

__“No, no, we’re not going there,” she said, pulling him away and he _whined. _He wasn’t thinking as Varian anymore, he was thinking like a hungry newborn and she had to keep him from doing something he will regret. “I know you’re hungry, Varian,” she physically turned him around and led him away. “But we can’t go there.”___ _

____“The cottage?” he asked and she shook her head._ _ _ _

____“No, not there either,” not for a while anyway. It would take him a few years to get himself under control and keep himself from slaughtering the entire village in a bloodlust fueled rampage._ _ _ _

____“Then where…?”_ _ _ _

____Rapunzel hummed in thought and looked up at the sky. A small smile crept onto her face and she turned back to look at Varian, the boy looking at her with confused eyes. “How about we go on that trip?” she offered and he tilted his head. “Think about it, you and me, traveling the countryside in a covered wagon, and seeing all the world has to offer!”_ _ _ _

____Varian smiled and picked up the pace so he was walking at her side and held her hand. “We can go anywhere?”_ _ _ _

____“Anywhere in the entire world!”_ _ _ _

____Rapunzel took his other hand and pulled him into a run, earning a laugh in response. The cottage will still be there, waiting for them when they come back. But for now, the world was their oyster, and they were going to see everything._ _ _ _

____They were going to live out their dreams, and the best part about it was neither of them had to be alone ever again._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> He he hoo
> 
> Vampire Freckled Siblings... my weakness.


End file.
